


A Cowboy's Secret

by bibliolatry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Riding Crops, Whipping, punishment shave, shave for punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard was bad. Mr. Kendricks must punish his bad boy. Blake may or may not have caught them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cowboy's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a co-written one-shot with Lady D (ladydianna01 of Wattpad.com).

Blake stepped back and pulled off his Stetson, using his other hand to wipe at his face with a kerchief he kept in the back pocket of his wranglers. He took a moment to admire his hard work, the fence once again in perfect condition. He wondered if someone had intentionally cut the barbed wire or if the storm that blew through the night before had something to do with it. 

“Looks good,” Rich’s voice startled Blake and he jerked around to stare at the somewhat older man. “You’re doin’ well, Whithers.” 

Blake nodded and stuffed his kerchief back in his back pocket. He placed his Stetson back on his head and turned back to the fence for one more look. He wasn’t ready to move on from this place yet, so he was going to make absolute certain he didn’t do anything to mess this up, to include ignoring his attraction to Richard Drober. He was tired of moving from place to place. Hell, the last time he’d had to leave wasn’t even his fault. The damn kid came on to him. He did his damndest to keep away from the guy, but he just wouldn’t give up, so Blake’d had to take off before he couldn’t resist the kid anymore. 

“Somethin’ on your mind?” Rich asked, bringing Blake from his quick trip to a month ago. 

Blake shrugged, “nothin’ that can’t wait to be thought of till later.” 

Rich nodded. “So, this is done. Why don’t you head over to the barn and see about letting that mare out for a bit. She could use a bit o’ grazin’.” 

Blake nodded, “sure thing, boss.” 

Rich laughed, a deep, grumble of a sound. “I’m not the boss, here, Whithers. Keep that in mind.” 

Blake tossed him a sheepish smile. “Might not be, but you’re still higher on the food chain than me.” 

Rich laughed again and shooed him away. He watched as Blake sauntered off in the direction of the barn and turned back to the fence the younger man had just finished mending. He shook his head, deciding to go have a talk with Granger, the man who owned the land a few miles west. The damn guy was constantly trying to get his hands on Mr. Kendrick’s cattle. It was aggravating as heck, but it could be entertaining at times. The man never learned. Mr. Kendrick had a certain way of branding his cattle that no one else used and was hard to identify unless you knew what you were looking for. 

“Drober.” 

Rich shot to attention, turning towards Mr. Kendrick’s voice. He kept his eyes turned to the ground, but his head held high as he’d been taught. “Sir?” 

“Granger again?” Mr. Kendrick asked. 

“I believe so, Sir,” Rich answered, his hands placed together behind his back. 

Mr. Kendrick nodded, running his calloused thumb along Rich’s stubble covered jaw. “You didn’t shave, Drober.” 

Rich’s flinch was almost imperceptible. He’d trained his body to show no outward emotion, as he’d been told was required by Mr. Kendrick. “No, Sir.” 

“Why?” 

“There was things needin’ done, Sir.” Rich answered, his body held rigid. He knew punishment would come, but he didn’t know if it would come now, or at the end of the day. Should have just taken the time to shave this mornin’, he thought as his self-anger rose, then Sir wouldn’t be so upset with me right now. 

“That has what to do with you keepin’ yourself presentable?” Mr. Kendrick asked as he patted Rich’s cheek a little rougher than was comfortable. 

“Nothing, Sir,” Rich answered, his head lowering slightly. 

“Stand tall, Drober,” Mr. Kendrick reminded him and Rich immediately pulled himself up straight. 

Damn it, he berated himself, not even noon and I’m upsetting him more. 

“I apologize, Sir. I will go take care of that now,” Rich stood still, waiting to be dismissed. 

Mr. Kendrick nodded, but didn’t give the order to go. “In a bit. Head to the locker. I want you stripped and at the wall by the time I get there.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Rich replied, not moving a muscle. He loathed the locker nearly as much as he loved it. It was a place of punishment, but also a place of the most extreme pleasure. The large, sound-proof room took up a large portion of the back of the barn and only Rich and Mr. Kendrick had a key to the padlock. 

“Get,” Mr. Kendrick said and Rich moved faster than he would have had it been an order to take care of something on the ranch. 

*** 

Blake stood to the side, eyes wide as he listened to Rich’s moans and cries. He couldn’t believe his eyes nor ears. He wouldn’t have known had Mr. Kendrick pulled the door closed fully, but the door had been left cracked open. As Blake watched through the crack, he couldn’t stop his body from responding to the scene before him. 

 

Riveted to the spot, Blake’s body refused to follow his command to move, instead, he wanted to reach out and open the cracked door even wider so that he could watch what he could only describe as heaven as it unfolded right there in front of his wide eyed gaze. He stood a little off to the side and continued to peer through the space of the half closed panel and into the room beyond. Mr. Kendrick had Rich standing gloriously naked with those tanned muscle packed arms tied above his head, they stood almost in the middle of the sterile room. The floor was all tile, like the ones you have inside your bathroom, and they were blindingly white. The walls were an off white and they made the multitude of whips, canes, floggers, restraints, and other things hanging there stand out and draw the eye to them again and again.

The sharp smacking sound of flesh meeting flesh brought Blake’s heated gaze back to the two people in the center of the room. His blood zinged red hot through his veins, pooling in his pulsing groin as he watched Mr. Kendrick’s large hand smooth over the contours of Rich’s muscular chest, soothing the spot where his palm had met Rich’s skin, and it now glowed brilliantly red. Kendrick leaned over and murmured something in the man’s ear that caused him to mewl and then gasp when the bigger man pulled on the dark brown matte of hair on Rich’s heaving chest. Blake’s breath began to stutter through his parted pink lips, he unconsciously rubbed his own chest like he could feel the sharp tug on his own chest hairs.

Leave Blake, leave right now, nothing good will come of this if Mr. Kendrick catches you. His subconscious screamed at him, but his feet again refused to cooperate, and he stayed there rooted to the spot. He hoped and prayed that he couldn’t be seen from where he was off to the side of the crack in the door. Blake felt his pants get tighter and tighter as his cock throbbed and filled out the front of his wranglers, sweat formed a fine sheen all over his skin. He could feel the short light brown hairs on the back of his neck grow damp with perspiration and stick to his skin. His eyes traveled the path of Mr. Kendrick’s fingers as they continued to skim down those washboard abs and ghosted over Rich’s erection; going further under the generous length of that steel encased rod to tickle those heavy pink balls between Rich’s thickly corded thighs. Mr. Richard Drober was definitely circumcised and the proud flared head at the tip of that rigid shaft was an angry purple with a pearl of pre-cum quivering at the slit.

Blake licked his dry lips greedily. What he wouldn’t give to stick his tongue into the hole of that magnificent weeping rod. He palmed his own aching member and shifted on his rebellious feet, trying desperately to get some more room in his stiff denims. 

Mr. Kendrick continued to massage those balls, Rich’s little whimpers and moans of delight shot straight to his throbbing penis, he felt his ass clench and his mouth water when Mr. Kendrick’s free hand came from behind his back and he snapped a strip of leather around the base of that luscious dick and heavy ball sack. The sight of that ramrod straight dick and rounded balls sticking straight out like it was calling out to him, begging him to come into the room, kneel, and wrap his lips around it and suck the entire length deep into the back of his throat. Blake shivered and he gave up any hope of walking away, no way was he going to miss a minute of this.

He held his breath and went completely still as Mr. Kendrick stepped away from Rich and slowly circled his body like he was studying a fine piece of art. Everything in him craved to be in Rich’s position. Oh God, what would it feel like to belong to a man like that? He now understood Rich’s off hand comment earlier about not being the boss. Mr. Kendrick was most definitely a Master and he found it odd that when he had taken the job here; he had barely noticed the man other than he was huge bear of a man, with a massive barrel chest, thick thighs, and enormous guns. His hair was dark brown and fell into natural waves under that jet black Stetson; but now, seeing him like this, in full command, almost made him want to drop to his knees and beg. Shit, and double dang shit, you’re going to have to leave, again, damn it! How can you resist this temptation? But he was so tired of running away. He thought and all of a sudden he jumped as a piercing cry reached his ears.

“Quiet Boy! Now tell me the rule regarding your personal hygiene.” Mr. Kendrick's rough baritone floated over him causing goose bumps to rise all over his sensitized skin.

“I am to always keep my appearance neat and clean. I must be clean shaven at all times, unless I am actively working. I must be clean at all times, inside and out because I am reflection of you, my Master, Sir.” Rich’s breathless voice reached him through the gap in the door. 

“Tell me why we are here, pet.” Rich’s Master commanded, his tone of voice now cajoling as he stood directly in front of his boy.

“I am going to be punished for not taking the time to see to my appearance this morning, Sir.” Rich’s shamed response made Blake’s heart melt a little and the utter dejection he picked up on vibrated through each muttered word.

“Very good, pet. Now listen close, since you have a problem with maintaining all that hair; I am going to remove all the hair on your body and from now on, other than the hair on your head, you will remain hairless and smooth at all times. Any deviation will result in severe punishment. If you move while I am shaving this delicious body that belongs solely to me, you will be on the receiving end of the crop. Understood, pet?” The command was barked at the now pale Rich as the light reflected off the shine on the stainless steel straight razor he brought up for the other man to see.

“Yes, Sir, I understand, Sir.” Rich managed to choke out, his eyes never leaving the gleaming device.  
Blake watched with baited breath as Mr. Kendrick diligently but lovingly lathered shaving cream on his submissive and meticulously shaved all the hair from his underarms, his chest, abdomen, and legs. Blake was sure he was drooling and he had to bite his own tongue to keep his own whimpers at bay. He felt like his skin was too tight and too hot for his body. His hand was shoved down the front of his pants and he palmed and stroked his rock hard cock. He craved the spine tingling relief of shooting his thick hot load at the sight playing out in front of him.

He jerked his head up to make sure the deep guttural groan that he heard didn’t come from his own tight throat. He eyes widened as he watched the dangerously sharp blade lightly trace that large vein on the underside of that pretty dick. Mr. Kendrick’s smirk was almost evil and when Rich jumped and flinched away a triumphant gleam shone in those dark chocolate eyes. The Dominant quickly lathered and removed the already trimmed thatch of brown hair on that perfect groin area. 

“Tsk, tsk, pet. I said not to move.” Mr. Kendrick purred, almost too delighted with his pet’s failure to follow his orders. He removed the last remaining thatch of hair from Rich’s groin, then his large hand wrapped around that twitching shaft and gave it a few slow strokes. Blake couldn’t help that his own hips followed the sensuous movement. Mr. Kendrick stopped just as Rich was getting a good rhythm going, he stepped away and off to the side out of Blake’s line of vision.

Suddenly Blake jumped and his hazel eyes made direct contact with the stern molten chocolate gaze as Mr. Kendrick threw open the door and smirked knowingly at him.

“I trust that you liked what you saw, boy.” The deep baritone poured over him and he couldn't form a coherent thought as he stood there wide eyed and dumbstruck at getting caught red handed as a peeping Tom.

“You have two choices boy, one, you can pack your stuff and get off my spread; or two, you can get your ass in here and kneel until I say otherwise.” He stated as he casually leaned his massive frame against the doorjamb and crossed those thick arms over his wide chest.

Blake gawked at the older man. Did he hear him right? Either leave or join, run again or maybe finally get the chance to participate, to give in to the powerful temptation of giving himself to this man. What would it mean if he took a step over that threshold?

“You overthinkin’, boy; either leave and never come back or submit to me right this minute. Now choose.” Mr. Kendrick barked straightening up and leaning over at the waist to bring himself eye level to Blake who took a deep breath and lowered his gaze before stepping over the threshold. He stopped just inside the door and he kept his gaze lowered as a wave of heat flashed over his cheeks making them bright red.

Blake snuck a peek at Rich, praying he wouldn’t see disapproval of his choice on the man’s face but instead he was hit with a look of pure lust staring back at him that had his depleted erection jumping back to life with full throbbing force. He felt a large paw at his lower back and he stepped to where he was guided.

“Strip and kneel, and from this moment on you belong to me, everything on and in your body is now mine to do with as I please and you will always address me as, Sir. Do you understand, boy?” The Dom asked inches away from the smaller man’s ear. Blake swallowed the lump of anticipation and his hands shook with nerves as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Ye… yes Sir.” He stuttered out as he finished removing his clothes and jerkily sank down on his knees onto the cold tile.

“Good boy, now hands behind your back, pet, and watch and learn.” Mr. Kendrick instructed and Blake almost sobbed with gratitude at the brief praise he received from the controlling man. Never in his life had he thought that he would want something like this, but it felt so right. He brought his hands behind his back and gripped his wrists, doing exactly as his new Master instructed. He lifted his gaze, and watched in awed silence as Mr. Kendrick strutted over to the wall of toys and grabbed a black leather riding crop. 

“Now, my beautiful boy, time to finish your punishment. If you are good I will reward the both of you by letting you play with each other and cum. If you are bad, you will be left here restrained and frustrated as I play with only him. Now count twenty strikes.” He barely finished stating before his arm swung through the air and the solid “thwack,” of leather meeting flesh echoed around the sterile room. Rich’s hiss of pain soon and a gasped “one“ soon followed. 

Blake almost cried out with him. He watched, desperately trying not to fidget at each swing of that powerful arm and the sound of the crop slicing through the air over and over again, painting bright pink lines all over the skin of Rich’s torso and thighs. The man’s cries of pain and breathless whispers of numbers had morphed into groans and whimpers of ecstasy, but other than the trembling of his body and the quivering of sculpted muscles, Rich didn’t move an inch.

Blake tried to keep still, the pain in his knees from the hard tiled floor long ago diminished, his thought process faded and slipped to the pulsing of his raging hard on. He was leaking pre-ejaculate to the point of it dripping from the turgid purple head onto the pristine tile in front of him forming a small puddle. The command to move closer from his Dom almost didn’t register as he panted as if he was the one being whipped. He raised his dazed and unfocused gaze to the larger than life man and got up on unsteady legs.

He was floating, it was like he was disconnected from his body but could still feel everything. He watched as Mr. Kendrick pulled out an impressively long, large, and thick cock; much larger than his own and Rich’s. He liberally lubed it and told him to kneel at Rich’s feet. He was instructed not to cum and not to move until told. 

When Mr. Kendrick unceremoniously shoved the entire length of that thick rod up Rich’s ass in one powerful thrust, Blake got a face full of Rich’s balls as the man cried out above him from the sudden intrusion of his bowels by that massive jackhammer their Master had for a dick. He could feel his own hole flutter and spasm at the mere thought of what it felt like to be stuffed full of that ramrod.

Their Master set a brutal pace as he thrust in and out of Richard, Mr. Kendrick threw his whole body behind each powerful shove deep into the man’s ass. Blake heard his own whimpers and his cock pulsed and throbbed to a beat of it’s own.

“Suck him and jack yourself, pet.” Mr. Kendrick ordered through clenched teeth, soon all that could be heard in the room were deep moans and the slurping sounds of Blake worshiping Rich’s fat cock as he took it deep into the back of his throat. It was almost simultaneous as they came shouting to the high heavens as hot jizz was shot deep into Rich’s ass, and deep down Blake's throat, and all over his own abdomen as line after line of creamy fluid painfully shot from his jerking cock.

Mr. Kendrick stepped back and reached up to release Rich from his bindings. “Be good boys and clean up yourselves and this room. When you are done go to our bedroom and wait for me.” The big man said as he put his now softened cock back into his pants and zipped himself up. He sauntered out of the room with a smirk on his face and a spring to his step. 

“You okay?” Rich asked as he pulled on his wranglers commando and smiled down at him.

Blake smiled back at him still totally blissed out.

“I know the feelin’ bud. Now come on, Sir’s later always means sooner.” He said as he helped Blake up off the floor. 

They cleaned up lickity split and took off for their bedroom. No more moving for me, not if I can help it! Blake thought as he embraced his playmate and Master who was waiting for them as he entered his new room.


End file.
